One's Own Dream
by Full-Of-Hope-2012
Summary: What would happen if Petunia and Lily had never fought. If Harry was loved by the Dursley's. If he wished to make a difference and found just the right people to help him do so. Not a TimeTravel fic. Rated T to be safe. CHPATER 4 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

One's Own Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, books or anything else related to the Harry Potter universe, J. K. Rowling co does. Anything you do not recognise from the books or Movies is my own however. There are parts of the original book in this story. It is not my own work.

* * *

><p>So I have decided to update my first 4 chapters. They are riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes and a few reviewers have pointed out inconstancies in the plotline. I am attempting to rectify this. I will not revise them again. Those that read the original will relise I have updated the format to the one I started using. I am still working on chapter 5 everyone as my computer had to go to be fixed. It was playing up. At the time chapter's 4 and 5 were saved onto the hardrive because my USB decided to fill up. So my appologies.<p>

A special thankyou to all those who have added this/me to favourite's and alert's lists, and to my reviwers as well. A very special thankyou to **Elfwyn** and **Schwann** for pointing out the plotline inconsistencies. As you can see I have a tendency to miss them. Also to everyone else who have pointed out anything amiss. **Elfwyn**, I kept the stuttering in the next chapter because Harry didn't know Hagrid and wasn't expecting a present. It was shock at having a stranger give him such an expensive present. Because Hedwig would have been expensive. Animals are. That's why I kept it, but I may make it more clearer when I update it.

Please tell me if you want my to change the areas that I left the same as the original book by Rowling when I update them I know some people complained about it, even though I personally couldn't see those bits changing. Let me know what you think please!

Enough rambling, here you are, the updated chapter 1.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Exchanges, updated<span>

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

Harry stared wide eyed at the letter in his hands. The paper was thick and creamy coloured (parchment his mind supplied helpfully), and the writing was curly with green ink. Even girlish. It didn't matter though, the point was that it was addressed to him, and it was an acceptance letter. To some foreign school he had never heard of. A school of magic. Hog something. Maybe it was the school his parents had gone to? His Aunt had previously said that they were different, could do things, where special. He had suspected something like this, but had hardly dared to believe in something quite so illogical. Even if he could control it. He could heal things, he knew that much. And could make things fly. Now it seemed obvious that it he had magic. His family didn't know he could control it. It was his secret.

"Hogwarts" he whispered, staring at the letter again. Did this mean he a wizard? Or was he called a sorcerer? He decided to play dumb. "Aunt Petunia, what's this letter about? It's addressed to me. Something about magic and a school named after pigs?"

"Hogwarts" was the prim reply from his aunt. "It's the school your parents went to for their secondary education. We did tell you that you were special in a different way to our Dudders. And that your parents were the same" His aunt sounded proud.

"But you didn't say it was magic" Harry protested. Dudley, his older cousin by a few months, sniggered. "You shoulda figured it out yourself."

"Speak properly. I can't stand it when you say things like that"

"Harry" his Uncle Vernon warned. "What's your letter say"

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

The Dursley's all stared. "But you don't have an owl." That was Dudley, always stating the obvious.

"If I write a reply, perhaps one will turn up? After all, an owl must have delivered the letter in the first place." But Harry didn't sound certain. Petunia nodded.

"It sounds like the best plan. What do you need? Lily got her things from somewhere in London. Ask in your reply."

"_Uniform: First years will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black)_"(Dudley and Vernon stifled laughs) "_for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar), One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_". Harry looked up "Sounds rather cliché. Pointed hat and dragonhide gloves."

"_All students should have a copy of each of the following: The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbdert Waffling, A Beginners' guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. _

_Other Equipment. 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales. Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._"

The Dursley's and Harry exchanged looks. "They forgot writing equipment" Harry observed. Dudley and Vernon laughed incredulously and Petunia's lips thinned. Harry could almost see her trying to decide if she was amused or not.

* * *

><p>The next day, a reply to the letter Harry had sent appeared. The previous afternoon a Barn Owl had turned up and stuck out its leg in clear demand for Harry's reply to his acceptance letter. It looked like Professor Dumbledore had answered.<p>

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Thankyou for your prompt response. I will send a member of our staff on 31 July at 8.30am to take you to collect your equipment and answer any questions you may have. Please respond if this does not suit you._

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Harry looked at the letter in excitement. It was written on thick parchment in green curly, girlish writing. _'Looks like I know who helped write the letters' _he thought. _'That's my birthday. Good thing nothing is planned this year. What a great birthday present'_.

* * *

><p>The 31 July dawned bright and clear. After quickly eating breakfast, blueberry pancakes, and opening his gifts (Several History books, a fiction book, and a new camera that was bought from an antique store so that it would still work at Hogwarts, Lily had once told Petunia about that mistake she had made), the doorbell rang.<p>

Harry opened the door, to find a huge man, with wild bushy hair and beard wearing a strange coat, which appeared to be made entirely out of pockets. Harry was certain that at least one pocket was moving. Grinning at the thought of what the neighbours would think, he greeted the visitor.

"Hi, I'm Harry, you must be the Hogwarts representative. Come in." The stranger had to duck.

"Las' time I saw you, you were only a baby Harry. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." Harry grinned again. "Got summat for yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

Harry looked down at the green icing on the cake that exclaimed Happy Birthday. "Thanks! But, well… who are you?"

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." As Harry shook Hagrid's enormous arm, he wondered if all the staff at Hogwarts were going to be like this. If so, his arm was definitely going to get sore after a while. "But call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"A little, only what my Aunt knew. I'd like to hear more though. Perhaps you could sometime today. Once we've left I mean."

"We'll be leaving now, got ter take the bus."

"How did you get here" Harry asked

"Flew" came Hagrid's reply. The Dursley's looked out the window.

"How?" Dudley sounded as incredulous as his parents and cousin looked.

"By bike o' course. Best way there is." And it must've been, because Hagrid was positively beaming.

"Err, Hagrid… Bike's don't fly" Vernon nodded faintly in agreement.

"Mine does. Given to me years ago ter borrow. Never got a chance to give it back ter be honest. Anyways. Best be off, Harry, Lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud waving his booklist around

"If yeh know where to go" said Hagrid.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please review. And tell me what you thought of this version my story.


	2. Chapter 2

One's Own Dream

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a fair bit longer then the previous one. Please point out any mistakes, as I currently do not have a beta, just myself. Thankyou to everyone who put this story on their favourites list, story alerts, or reviewed. It's wonderful to know people have actually read my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, books or anything else related to the Harry Potter universe, J. K. Rowling co does. Anything you do not recognise from the books or Movies is my own however. I have quoted the book at times, and this to should be noted as not my own.

**New Author's Note: **As with when I updated chapter 1, I have used the new formatting system. A number of people complained about this chapter and its use of the book, and an inconsistency was pointed out. So I have tried to rectify that and I think I have done so reasonably well.

Chapter 2: A world away, updated

_**From book – not my own work**_

'_Thoughts'_

It was quickly established that by Hagrid that Harry's parents had left him a vault of gold at bank, called Gringotts, which was apparently, to Harry and the Dursley's surprise, run by Goblin's. It was out of here that his school fees would come, as pre-arranged by Lily and James themselves.

"But how did wizards manage to convince the Goblins to set up the bank? Or did they just start it? When did it open? How did witches and wizards handle money before Goblins? Was it a barter system? What…"

"HARRY! Let the man think and breathe or you will never get an answer" His Aunt scolded. "And you have to go or you will get stuck in the traffic."

"Oops?"

* * *

><p>Finally they were off. They were taking the bus and train, something that Hagrid appeared to know very little about, leaving Harry to get the tickets and find the right train. Adding to the chaos, Hagrid kept pointing out things that were quite normal to Harry, such as ticket machines and escalators, and exclaiming "Look at what Muggles think of eh' Harry?"<p>

"What exactly _is _a Muggle Hagrid? A non magical person?"

"Yep. Not a drop of magical blood in them, Muggles."

"So, does that mean there's a word for people with only magical blood in them? Or just a little bit?"

"A Squib has no magical blood, but magical parents, a Pureblood has no Muggle in them and a half-blood is any one else."

"So what was Dad?"

"Pureblood."

As Harry processed this, a thought floated into his brain. _'Where there is segregation, there are prejudices. I wonder if this is related to how Mum and Dad where murdered' _Harry distinctly remembered when he had first found out how they died (not that he had known about magic at the time of course).

**~Flashback~**

A four year old Harry was depressed. All the other kids in his Reception class had their Mommy's and Daddy's to pick them up afterwards. Where was his Mummy and Daddy? '_Don't they love me? Why do I never see them?' _he thought. He swung his legs in front of him as he waited for his Aunt to finish making his and Dudley's after school snack.

"Aunt 'Tunia?"

"Yes Harry Sweetums?"

"Where's my Mummy and Daddy?"

Petunia almost dropped the bowl she was holding. Carefully setting said bowl down on the bench, she sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Why do you want to know Sweety?" She spoke slowly, considering what her nephew might say, be thinking, and want to know.

"My Mummy and Daddy never see me, and they don't pick me up from school." He hung his head, not looking up at his Aunt, afraid he may have done something wrong.

"Lily, your Mum, and your Dad, they were… killed. By a bad man who wanted them dead." She dropped her voice, speaking as gently as she knew how. "They didn't want to leave you. They loved you very much you know."

"Why'd the Bad Man want them dead?"

"I don't know Harry."

"But you know everything…"

**~End Flashback~**

What followed could only be called enlightenment. He had learnt that the Bad Man had tried to kill him, but it hadn't worked, and that was how he got his scar. He had also, like all children do at some point in their childhood, learnt that adults do not know everything. He hadn't had the heart to tell Dudley, who had learnt this important life lesson two years later in school in a geography lesson after asking what the exact population of Belgium was. It had been not long after this that Harry had discovered his magic properly, but he didn't believe in such a concept. Even at four. He'd always thought himself of something of a freak who had a very strong sense of will. Back to the current situation, Harry sincerely hoped that he was wrong to think that the 'Bad Man' had used any such blood prejudices as an excuse to make him an orphan.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, even Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. And Dudley _always_ complained that Harry saw noticed that the Muggles around them didn't seem to be able to see the pub. They didn't even seem to see the _space_ that the pub was in. How odd. Perhaps he could learn how to do that to? Hagrid shepherded him inside.

Given that the pub was supposed to be famous, Harry was not impressed. _'It is a good thing I try not to judge based on first impressions' _he thought. It was dark, smoky and in poor condition. The old barman was quite bald and as wrinkled as an old walnut. The soft hum of low chatter stopped briefly when the pair entered the room. Why did Hagrid choose now to turn out to be fond of making big entrances? They all seemed to know who Hagrid was '_Great, he's a drunk'_ Harry thought. _'Maybe.'_

"Just the usual then Hagrid?" asked the barman, reaching for a glass as he asked Harry's guide.

"Not today Tom, I've got to help Harry get his Hogwarts things" replied Hagrid rather loudly. The barman, apparently named Tom, stopped his reaching as the whole fell silent, again. Then Tom rushed forward…

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't quite sure how long he had been accosted for in the pub. What he did know was that he wasn't looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell seemed a quivering mess. He could hardly understand him. He could only hope that through some miracle of the divine, that his lecturing was better then his normal speech. And the Goblins hadn't been very helpful. Very grumpy people they appeared to be. The architecture however… <em>'Amazing. I wonder if that was the original building. Or if the Goblins designed and built it? I can't decide if it appears modern or not. I wonder how long the building has been there. And how they keep it clean? And what type of marble was that? AGRH. Perhaps there is a book on it. And economics in the magical world. Oh and law to. And perhaps customs, and …'<em> Harry's thoughts were cut short by Hagrid pointing out the robe store.

"There's where yeh buy yer robes. Would you mind if I went fer' a drink? Them carts make me feel sick" Hagrid said. _'Yep, I was right. Sort of. Won't the drink make him feel worse?'_

"Not at all Hagrid. I can see someone else in there to. They might be a fellow student. Listen. I have my list of books. I'll go get a trunk and bag and I'll see you in the book store I saw earlier, Flourish and Blotts. That'll give you more time to recover" _'And me more time away from the drunk.'_ Hagrid agreed so Harry walked into the store by himself, not really feeling very nervous as he'd done this sort of thing before.

Madam Milkin was short, smiling and dressed in a shade of mauve that made Harry shudder. He thought it made her look even shorter then she already was." Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Near the back of the shop, a pale, ferrety faced boy was having black robes pinned up.

"Also four everyday robes, if possible. Just simple ones- in blues and greens?" _'They must have such a thing if robes are what they traditionally wear.'_

"Certainly- what material would you like dear?"

"Hmm, two in a light cotton, and two in a heavy cotton or wool, for winter."

Madam Milkinmade Harry stand on a stool next to the pale faced boy while she slipped a robe on him and pinned it up. Yet another witch showed some designs and colours to him.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands._'I would have thought we would choose our own- otherwise how do you know you like it?"_ He didn't voice his thoughts aloud boy sounded like he was trying to imitate someone, maybe his father? and struck Harry as being one of those spoilt, get their own way types. "Then I'm going to make them look at the racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed to have a broom of their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

"No" came Harry's short reply. He hated bullies and decided to stop the conversation in its tracks. "But with that kind of attitude you don't deserve a broom. Likely you wont care for it yourself, just order someone else to. Or bully them into it. I don't like bullies, and I don't like your attitude. One day someone will refuse to do something at your order and all you will be able to do his go crying to _Mummy and Daddy_ because you won't have learnt to stand on your own two feet. Grow a backbone, and sprout some manners. Perhaps you could ask _Daddy_ to conjure some for his _darling little boy_! Is that me done Madam Milkin?"

"Yes dear" came the small voiced reply. The rude boy was staring at Harry open mouthed, stunned. _'Probably never been told off in his life. Spoilt, arrogant brat.' _Harry thought. He paid and walked out.

* * *

><p>Harry went to the trunk store and chose a beautiful trunk with a wooden inlay and matching bag. Both were charmed to be light as a feather, and never break! Harry got the feeling that he was going to be very grateful for it to. He always carried too much. He saw Hagrid coming into Diagon Alley just as he was leaving the store, so they meet up and when to the stationary store instead.<p>

Soon the pair had bought quills and inks, and parchment, which Harry thought archaic. _'But fascinating. I wonder what the purpose was for not evolving on. Maybe it's because they have magic to be able to improve the quills and things. A different evolutionary path?'_ They had bought his cauldron, and gloves, and scales and telescope. Now he only had to decide where to go next. The apothecary, with all its intriguing potions ingredients, the bookstore (where he could get absorbed for hours), or to get his wand (arguably his most important item he needed to buy). Decisions, decisions, decisions, and Harry could be most indecisive at the worst of times. In the end Hagrid decided for him. They went to the apothecary, where Hagrid got his basic potions kit while Harry himself examined all the interesting ingredients, powders, eyes, whole unicorn horns and all sorts of pickled plants and things.

Then Hagrid made a mistake. He took Harry to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, next, instead of taking him to the wand store. They spent a massive amount of time there. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few with nothing in them at all. Hagrid had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to prank Dudley for dying my school shirt pink."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An anyway, yeh couldn't work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get to that level."

"But Hagrid, we all live on Earth. And besides, I haven't started at Hogwarts yet. They can't prevent me because I've never been to the place yet. And if I study, I will be able to do it all anyway, so why not get it for later?"

It wasn't the only argument Harry won. Hagrid didn't want him to buy too many extra books, but Harry did anyway. At least one extra for each subject (he asked the assistant what the first year subjects were). Potions had three extra, History six. He bought all of the Standard Book of Spells series, as well as an extra book on magical theory. Hagrid one out with the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books he found (officially anyway, Harry slipped them in later), and he found a book on Law in the magical world, and another on Magical Britain's traditions. He even managed to get one on magical creatures and another on Healing (Hagrid was proud of his interest in Care of Magical Creatures). But he didn't get the opportunity to get the architecture books (Hagrid paid and dragged him out before he could); Harry did manage to slip an Owl Order form into the pile though before the books where shrunk to be carried). Yes. Hagrid made a mistake letting Harry loose into Flourish and Blotts.

At last they could get his wand "An' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present" Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to get me a present, we just met" Harry protested.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get her an animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at – an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get her an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an everything."_'Harder to hide from the neighbours to. We just met. He can't give me a present. I don't know when his birthday is'_

"Thankyou for the thought…" Hagrid cut Harry off by steering him into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Twenty minutes later, they left Harry now carried a large cage which held a snowy owl who was fast asleep with her head tucked under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell as he tried to process the fact that he now owned an owl of all things. "T-t-thanks b-b-but y-y-you d-didn't have to."

"Don' mention it." Said Hagrid gruffly. " Just Ollivanders left now- only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."Harry just hoped that this meant that Ollivanders was the best around, and not the only wand-shop around.

* * *

><p>The shop was thin and shabby looking. The letters over the doorway reading Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC were very faded, and even peeling away somewhat. . A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.<em> '382. A real family trade indeed. I wonder if it was still located here, and if not, where. When was Diagon Allay built? What did it originally look like? Wow its dark in here.'<em>

A bell tinkled as they went inside, and Harry noticed that the back of his neck prickled, as it did when he was about to do some accidental magic. Sincerely hoping that he wasn't going to explode (the last time he had done so he had been eight and had landed a teasing Dudley in hospital to get all the glass out of his arm), he swallowed all his questions. The place was dark, and had the air of a strict library. There were boxes piled up neatly in stacks and Harry wondered briefly if they were categorised. Hagrid sat down in the only available chair.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped too, because there was a loud crunching noise, and Hagrid quickly got off the now broken chair. A very old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shined like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello" said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>It had taken three quarters of an hour to find his wand. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. And the brother wand of the man who had murdered his parents it seemed. He had had to ask Hagrid later in privet He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named names. It had taken a while, but he had got the story in the end. Now Harry was back at home, having showed everything to his family, and having just chosen a name for his owl. Hedwig. He found it in one of the History books. She seemed to like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry spent the rest of the holidays, bonding with his new pet, spending time with his family, and devouring his new books. He ordered more too, using Hedwig. He'd had to also write to Hagrid, asking how to get onto platform 9 ¾. His cousin thought it weird. Secretly, so did Harry. But he wasn't about to admit that. And finally, September first came. Slightly cloudy, and completely chaotic.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N: So do you like this new version? Please tell me. Still doing chapter 5. I keep re-writing it. I'm not very happy with it so far. I may post it in two parts to get it going.<p>

Full-Of-Hope-2012


	3. Chapter 3

One's Own Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, books or anything else related to the Harry Potter universe, J. K. Rowling co does. Anything you do not recognise from the books or Movies is my own however. There are parts of the original book in this story. It is not my own work.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Its Wardens, updated version

'_Thoughts'_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

><p>Three days before September first had been spent making a list of everything that Harry would need to take to Hogwarts, checking it five times, and packing. Two days before, Harry re-did his list and re-packed. One day before, Petunia and Vernon took him and his cousin to the museum, so that he wouldn't redo the list and packing again. He did anyway, after dinner. So, when the day finally came, the whole family was relieved. Harry, despite the fact he was going to miss his family, was very much looking forward to Hogwarts. Dudley was going to Smeltings, and he was somewhat jealous of his cousins black uniform, even if it did look vaguely dress like. His own was orange and maroon. He was glad that Harry was going, because how many people could say their cousin got to go to a castle to learn magic. Even if he couldn't tell anyone, it wasn't kind of cool. Petunia and Vernon were just glad that Harry couldn't repack again (he would risk leaving anything behind in the process of repacking on the day).<p>

They did however get stuck in a traffic-jam twice due to forgetting Harry's lunch. Still, they somehow ended up early (Harry had some extraordinary luck sometimes). And Vernon loaded his things onto a cart (him a cloth over Hedwig's cage so she wouldn't attract so much attention- she remained very quiet for her own part), and steered the family to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Are you sure you remember how to get on? Have you got everything? Your lunch? Spare money? Pounds and otherwise? What about your carry-bag for in the carriage?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I have everything and I remember how to get on". The good-byes where subsequently quick, Harry didn't like to dwell and dawdle, especially with such unusual equipment on the trolley. He turned, faced the barrier (It looked way too solid), and hoped dearly that Hagrid didn't like pranks. Pushing his trolley forward, he ran at the barrier, and, amazingly, right through it!

'_How did it happen? I want to know the spell. Don't muggles notice?'_ Harry thought. He quickly placed his trunk on the train (he had bought one with a feather-light charm built in), and handed his owl over to the assistant with a warning to be very careful with his newest friend. Lifting his carry-bag containing his money, lunch, uniform two books and a notebook and quill onto his shoulder, he went to find a compartment.

It didn't take long; he was three quarters of an hour early after all. He pulled out his book (A Comparative History of Muggle and Magical Europe) and proceeded to take notes in the notebook he had bought from Diagon Alley. It was a fascinating anthology created by a leading historian in the magical world, who also knew about Muggle history (he was a half-blood according to his bio in the back of the book). He didn't notice when the train took off, or all the students going past the compartment. He certainly didn't notice when a toad entered via the tiny crack in the partially open door. It settled in a corner, undisturbed. Reptiles and Amphibians had always liked Harry. In fact, he had the curious ability to talk to snakes, as discovered when he was five.

**~Flashback~**

Harry was excited. They were going to the zoo, and Harry _really_ wanted to see the lions, and tigers, and birds, and butterflies, and the snakes, and, well, everything.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. How do butterflies and birds fly?"

"They use their wings Harry." It was his Uncle who responded.

"Who cares?" complained Dudley, "It's just what they do."

"I care, and I want to know Dudley, don't be silly. But Uncle Vernon, how do the wings work?" This continued the whole way to the zoo. When they finally arrived, they visited everything. The tigers, the birds, and even the Giraffes. Harry even asked the butterfly keeper how butterflies and birds flew.

"They have special muscles in their back, with really long, hard to say names. And the muscles are joined to the bones, and the when the muscles move, the wings move, and if they do it fast enough, they fly." The answer was too simple for Harry, who would later borrow a book out from the library to find a more satisfactory one.

After lunch they visited the reptiles and amphibians house. They saw frog and toads, and turtles and tortoises.

"Tortoises live on land and Turtles in the water" said Harry, knowledgably to the other kids around him. "And Turtles have a flat body, and webbed feet, and only live to about 40 years. Whereas Tortoises have a roundish shell, and no web feet, just claws. And they get really old. Over a hundred. And baby Turtles don't live with their Mummy's, but baby Tortoises do." All the kids listened avidly as Harry regaled them with information on Turtles and Tortoises, while the adults smiled amusedly. Then Harry and Dudley looked at the snakes.

"Look at that, it's huge", and, "I can't see this one" where heard from the two of them. Soon they where the only ones in the building. Harry found one right next to the glass, snoozing. **"I wonder if it's warmer there?"** Harry asked, yet again voicing his thoughts aloud. The snake raised its head.

"**It isss comfortable here." **Harry almost fell down in surprise.

"**You can talk!"**

"**Of coursse. Silly little two leggeded."**

"**I've never met a snake that can talk. Do you speak often?**

"**Not at all"** Harry spent the next five minutes discussing life as a snake with the snake. His cousin and Aunt and Uncle ushered him out as soon as they realised, and had a long talk to Harry about why he shouldn't talk to snakes in public. Very long.

**~End Flashback~**

So Harry liked snakes, and reptiles. They were his favourite animals of all. So even if he _had_ seen the toad enter, he wouldn't have minded at all. It did achieve one thing though. A friend. The compartment door slide open, to reveal a chubby brown haired boy, looking upset and nervous.

"Can I sit down here please? I can't find anywhere to sit. And have you seen a toad at all? I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Harry looked up at this.

"Sure, sit." Spying a toad out of the corner of his eye, he added, "Is it that one? It's not mine."

"Trevor!" cried the boy blissfully, picking the toad up and placing him in his pocket.

"I've got a lunch bag we can put him in if you like? So you don't loose him again."

"Thanks. If it's not too much trouble." So the lunch was removed from the brown bag, and placed loose in Harry's carry bag, while Trevor was put into the lunch bag, and with a couple of holes made for air before it was carefully closed and placed in the boy's own carry-bag.

"My name is Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom"

"Harry Potter." Neville stared briefly, surprised that his companion had turned out to be the one and only Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pleased to meet you." It was the start of what was to be a very strong friendship. They swapped stories of their life. Neville lived with his overbearing grandmother who didn't want Neville to do anything. Possible due to his clumsiness and forgetful memory, Neville had admitted. He wasn't however, as many would presume, stupid, and the two had a long conversation regarding both Herbology and Astronomy. Harry suspected Neville had never been given a chance to develop his Hand-Eye co-ordination, hence his clumsiness. But they got along well. They agreed that the bushy-haired, buck toothed girl called Hermione Granger, who entered demanding to know why they weren't yet changed, (even though they still had 3 ½ hours to go), was bossy. Hiding his scar, Harry avoided admitting he was _the_ Harry Potter to the rude boy from Madam Milkins, who was looking for him and was called Draco Malfoy.

They also didn't like one Ronald Weasley, who came in asking if the sweets trolley had been around yet, and had no manners at all. By this time the trolley had passed them, and the two boys had gone halves in buying some sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and a couple other things, just so Harry could try them, and they had something to share. They did however like the Weasley twins, Fred, and George, who came in dumped a purple ball in Harry's lap, and ran out again. The ball exploded, and Harry found himself turned bright purple. It wore after a couple of minutes, which Harry was very glad of. The twins came back in, and apologised, and introduced themselves. A fun filled game of exploding snap followed before they left again. All too soon they were changing into their robes, and heading out of the train onto a platform in the dark.

* * *

><p>She watched the teachers prepare for all the students, who would, in a matter of mere minutes if the School clock was anything to go by, be entering the great Hall. There was Professor Severus Snape, an under valued member of the staff in her own opinion. Very few of the students realised that he was not only a teacher and head of house, but also that he brewed everything for the schools infirmary. Ahh, there was Professor Minerva McGonagall, headed down to await the new students, also under-valued by the Headmaster. In fact, Helga wasn't at all sure the Headmaster even realised how much any of his staff did for him. And where <em>were<em> the other three. They were meant to be here by now. They always watched the sorting. It had become almost a game, seeing how many students they could each guess right in there sorting, without being able to see inside their heads. Ro and Sal usually one of course. Much to Ric's consternation. But in all honesty, they did love being there to watch the first years being sorted. And the reactions to the Great Hall ceiling made it all worthwhile. Including the magical exhaustion that had taken over them following building the ceiling like that.

"There you are. Where have the three of you been? The first years are about to enter." Helga demanded of her three friends. And friends they where, you couldn't go through all that with people you hated, that was for sure.

"Convincing Peeves not to drop in on the sorting" was Rowena Ravenclaw's reply. "He wanted to 'greet the first years properly.'"

"Cause chaos more like" Salazar Slytherin muttered.

"When doesn't he?" Helga responded, even as Godric shushed them so he could watch the first years.

* * *

><p>Harry walked in front of Neville, directly behind Hermione Granger as they entered the Great Hall. For once, he was speechless, both physically and in thought. <em>'It's… it's incredible. When can I learn that? It's even more amazing then what it says in Hogwarts, a History.' <em>

"In the book Hogwarts, a History it says that it's bewitched so it looks like the outside sky! It's on page 45."

"Well it can't look like the sky inside can it?" Harry whispered back furiously. Beside him, Neville suppressed a laugh, Ron wasn't quite as successful, and even as Hermione threw an insulted look at the red head, Harry suspected that they would either, through some weird twist of fate, end up friends, or, more likely in Harry's opinion, end up enemy's. They did seem to be opposites.

At that moment Harry noticed as Professor McGonagall placed a dirty pointed hat upon a stool on the dais just in front of the first years. It was so patched at dirty that Harry knew his Aunt wouldn't have let it into the house. She had an obsession with keeping the house spotless. Harry would've snuck it in. He liked it.

Harry wondered what they had to do with it. Hogwart's, a History hadn't mentioned this. _'Actually, it didn't say anything about the sorting at all really._ He noticed everyone staring at the hat, and suddenly it started to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid to toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped as the hat bowed and Ron whispered from behind him "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harry still thought that it would be difficult to be sorted. He was feeling very nervous.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stall and the hat will be placed on your head" Professor McGonagall said. Harry watched as his year mates were sorted. Hannah Abbott went to Hufflepuff, and Susan Bones joined her. Terry Boot had a slower sorting then the two girls, and he became the first Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped hard for their new students.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

As Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin, Harry noticed that the Slytherins seemed much more subdued then the other three houses and even depressed, if they showed any emotion at all that was. Harry wondered why. He also saw that the length of time it took for the sorting varied, sometimesthe hat shouted the house at once, but at other's it took a while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Hermione Granger was very eager to be sorted Harry noticed, and as she was sorted into Gryffindor Ron groaned. Harry figured he must have met her to. But as long as she was happy… Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, just as he wished. He hoped he had thought about what he had said in Madam Milkins. Not too many to be sorted now, either.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" …, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, then, at last –

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult."

* * *

><p>So do you like it? Please Review and tell me what you think of this version of the chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

One's Own Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, books or anything else related to the Harry Potter universe, J. K. Rowling co does. Anything you do not recognise from the books or Movies is my own however. There are parts of the original book in this story. It is not my own work.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and story/ author alerts. I hope you enjoy the updated version of this chapter. It needed just a few minor changes.

Chapter 4: School, Friends, and Changes, updated version

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>"A curious mind you have. Intelligent, always full of questions. You would fit in well with the Ravenclaws. Plenty of courage, I see, and a nice thirst to prove yourself. And loyal to, almost to a fault. So where to place you?" The sorting hat whispered in his ear.<p>

"Wherever I belong" Harry replied.

"Interesting, not many have no preference at all. Yes you would do well in any house with some effort. But with all those thoughts, there is only one place where you will truly belong."

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat screamed out at last. There was a brief stunned silence before the Ravenclaws started clapping and cheering loudly. Harry quickly removed the hat and joined them, sitting next to one of the Patil girls. When everyone had calmed down a bit, Professor McGonagall continued. Lisa Turpin followed Harry into Ravenclaw, while Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley became Gryffindors. To conclude the ceremony, a boy called Blaise Zabini joined the Slytherins. And they were done. At last. It had certainly taken a while. Albus Dumbledore stood up, and was granted with instant silence.

"Welcome new students and old. Now is not the time for speeches, so eat!" Even as the students clapped and laughed the tables were suddenly filled with more food then Harry had _ever_ seen. Even on holiday. The girl next to him, (_'Something Patil, Parvati, Padma? Something like that' _) turned to him and offered the potatoes. Very soon everyone was eating, and the first years had introduced themselves.

There was Padma Patil, who did indeed have a twin who had made it to Gryffindor ("we are NOT identical twins. Even if we do look similar") and Terry Boot, a muggle-born who had wanted to be a doctor ("I suppose I could be a healer, same profession really."). Then there was Lisa Turpin, a halfbood who had two muggle-born parents ("I grew up in both worlds really, I got the best night-time stories as a kid"), Anthony Goldstein ("Don't be surprised if you see me reading about fish more then anything else, I'm a little obsessed" came his confession), and Michael Corner, ("I'm hoping to get my Astronomy Masters). Last to introduce herself was a shy girl named Katren Moon. She was so shy she didn't say anything other than a quick "Katren Moon" before ducking her head and blushing.

All too soon the feast was finished, and the vestiges of dessert had vanished as suddenly as they had come. Professor Dumbledore addressed the school.

"Welcome back to all our old students, and welcome also to our new ones. I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is actually forbidden, as it's name suggests, that no magic is to be used in the halls or outside of class, and that there is an extensive list of items that are not allowed at Hogwarts, including Fanged Frisbees and all Zonko's Joke Shop products. To see the full list, please see Argus Filch. Quidditch trials will be in second term, and any student above first year who wishes to try out for their house team can see Madam Hooch to do so. Lastly, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Please do not go there." A few students laughed, at this, even as others frowned and muttered.

'_That'll make everyone curious. It sounds like it normally isn't out of bounds. He should've just made it sound like a reminder that it is. Wonder why it's out of bounds? Perhaps…' _Harry's thoughts were cut off by the Headmaster's introduction of the 'school song'. The teacher's all looked pained in Harry's opinion at this announcement. They didn't seem to be hiding their horror very well…

* * *

><p>The four founders shared a laugh at the Headmaster's expense. Even if he wasn't aware of it.<p>

"It never fails to amuse me how that little piece of history got lost." Godric laughed.

"I know. They still believe it's the official song, best joke Peeves has ever played, I'll admit it outright" Rowena responded smiling.

"Ahh, she's amused. By Peeves! At last! Perhaps she'll now admit she is _always_ amused by him" the Gryffindor founder teased.

"NEVER! He's a menace to society."

"Sure Ro, we all know it was you who helped him turn the stairs to the lower floor into slides in 1211." Helga giggled.

"Not mention the colour changing chairs in 1508" Salazar added with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Not a clue. Look, a moth." Rowena tried to change the subject. And, unsurprisingly, failed.

"Was that meant to distract us _Professor _Ravenclaw? I don't know about the others, but I wasn't distracted in the slightest." Salazar smirked again.

"One of the few things she's hopeless at you know, along with Herbology" said Helga, nodding knowledgably as if the two men had only just met Rowena. It was an old game of theirs, and Rowena knew it.

"And flying. You forgot flying." Godric added his own two cents worth.

"What is this, pick on Ro Night?" Rowena asked exasperatedly.

"You missed the memo."

"Helga!"

"Yes Ro?"

"Argh. You three are impossible I say. Impossible. They're leaving."

"The first years! I have to make sure they're ok! What if the prefects lead them to the wrong place? They'll get lost. And tired." The other three let Helga worry. She was like this every year since they had become the castles Wardens, she did have a tendency to worry about the first years a little. Or a lot.

"That happened once Helga. Once! They'll be fine. Just go straight to the common room and see them there." As always, Godric's arguments did no good. They could never convince her to not follow them, giving directions and advice to the students. And as always, they wouldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was up at dawn, unable to sleep any longer. He had a castle to explore. A library to find. Classes to attend. Homework… <em>'Wait. I don't have homework yet. But I wonder what sort of homework we'll get. Reports? Essays? Projects? Oooh, it could be an oral presentation. On switching spells. Or the basic laws of Transfiguration. Or the difference between charming colour changes and transfiguring colour changes. Or perhaps on the use of old herbs versus new herbs in healing potions and sleeping droughts. I wonder how many different types of potions there are in the world. Has anyone counted them? Thousands possibly. I wonder if the Dark Ages had an effect on the knowledge of the wizarding world?' <em>Harry's thoughts continued like this, jumping from topic to topic as only his thoughts could as he wondered the halls. _'Hey! That could be the library.'_

It certainly looked like it might be the library. The doors were big, solid and wooden. The wood, dark and varnished, was engraved with beautiful patterns, making Harry wonder if they depicted something in particular. But Harry didn't pause over it too long. He would later, when he had explored the treasure-trove behind the doors a little bit. He pushed open the doors. _'I wonder if they are charmed so we can actually open them ourselves. Same as the Great Hall doors. And the Entrance Hall might be. It doesn't say in Hogwarts, a History.'_ Then he was inside. He was right. It was the library. Or a library at any rate, and in his book, that was all that mattered. He gave a soft gasp. There were row upon row upon row of books. Floor the ceiling, and several stories high. There were also various study areas, for groups, and individuals. It was magnificent in Harry's eyes. _'I could spend a lifetime in here and barely make a dent in the number of books read. Wow. Amazing. But where's the librarian? The students?' _Harry had forgotten that breakfast hadn't even started yet. Shrugging his shoulders, he entered further. There was a slight smell, of parchment and ink, so ingrained into the library that it would never go away. He wondered if there were any scrolls, or artefacts in the library given how old it was. Really, the whole castle was an ever changing museum. How exciting!

Harry ran his hand along a table, and the bookshelves as he past, scanning the titles. He discovered that the books were not set out as per the Dewey Decimal System, but in categories, with a separate section for copies of current and recent textbooks and recommended reading and references. He found the history section, and quickly found one that looked interesting that he hadn't already read. Not that it was a very difficult task with the shear number of books available to him now. He settled down in a corner, hidden from easy viewing, starting to read and take notes.

* * *

><p>Professor Flitwick was getting worried. He had been the first to enter the Great Hall this morning, and despite the fact that breakfast had just finished, he hadn't seen Harry Potter at all. All the other first years had arrived, and left for their classes. Well, he just had to hope that he caught up with the other first year Ravenclaws.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Professor Flitwick was very worried. According to Professor McGonagall he hadn't turned up for his second period Transfiguration, and that meant he probably hadn't turned up to History either. A quick check of the register showed he hadn't. All the teachers were asked. Then the Head Boy and Head Girl; even the Prefects were called to an emergency meeting to be asked. No one had seen him. Not Hagrid, nor Madam Pomfrey the school nurse; Argus Filch hadn't seen him, not that he cared, and Madam Pince the librarian said she hadn't seen him enter the library either. And no one entered the library before she did in the morning!<p>

* * *

><p>By the time dinner came around, everyone was very worried. Harry's new classmates had noticed the absence, and by now, so had the rest of the school. He was famous, he <em>had<em> been sorted. So why hadn't he been seen. It was a mystery. A worrying mystery.

"You don't think he's gone into the Forrest do you Filius?" asked Charity Burbage the Muggle studies Professor.

"I hope not." Professor Flitwick replied.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from his book. He had just finished it. It was the third book he had read already. Not that he was counting. Harry was a rather quick reader when he wanted to be. Which was, admittedly, most of the time. He frowned. <em>'Surely breakfast has started by now. It must be almost 7 o'clock. And what was with the books? I don't normally read that fast'<em>. He placed the book back and walked out of the library. He noticed that there were a lot of students about, and shrugged it off as them not having any classes first period. The librarian was in. _'Finally'_ he thought. _'I would have thought she would come closer to 7am rather than after. So students could do things before class and still eat.'_ She didn't see him walk out. He didn't notice that the lights were on and that it was dark outside. He was already wrapped up in his thoughts on what he had read. Suddenly a voice called out.

"Harry! Harry Potter. Wait!" He saw an older Ravenclaw student, one of the prefects he saw from the badge, running towards him.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you. We were worried."

"Worried? Why was everyone worried? I don't understand. I was only gone maybe an hour or two. Breakfast has only just started, hasn't it?"

"Breakfast has only…" The prefect shook her head. "No. Dinner has just finished! You missed the whole first day. Where were you?"

"In the library. Reading. There was this fascinating book. Did you know that the International Confederation of Wizards, otherwise known as the ICW was formed as a direct result of the witch burnings in…" The prefect cut him off.

"Yes I did. But that's not the point. Quick, go to the staffroom. Everyone's been looking for you." Shaking her head again, she ushered the first year in the direction of the staffroom.

"But I haven't finished telling you about the ICW yet. Can I tell you what I learnt? PLEASE?" He pleaded excitedly. The only thing better then a good book or lesson, other then homework of course, was sharing it! Oh how exciting it was, to get to share what one had just learnt! You could have debates, and round robin sharing sessions. And make oral presentations! How wonderful. Harry's mind swirled with the competing thoughts of his new found knowledge and the thought of sharing it. The thoughts tripped over each other, the result being that he was half talking about the ICW and its history, and half exclaiming over how exciting it was to share knowledge with someone.

The Ravenclaw prefect was thoroughly amused.

* * *

><p>So were three of the four Founders. Rowena would've been more amused if her friends hadn't been teasing her about it. So much like her Harry was.<p>

"But Ro. He didn't even notice the whole day passing." Helga laughed. "And even though I'm worried about his impeding eating habitats, or lack there of, you have to admit, it is amusing. We've never had a student do that before."

"No we haven't. Sure you didn't tell him to do so Ro?" Ric teased.

"Yes I'm sure, and no, I do not find it amusing" said Rowena, though her friends saw the telltale signs of a smile fighting its way loose. Salazar smirked.

"You, Professor Ravenclaw, are a terrible liar."

* * *

><p>Leah White threw open the staffroom door. Not even to bother with knocking.<p>

"Professor Flitwick. He's here! Just found Harry coming out of the library." The staff all turned, and Professor Flitwick gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally. Thankyou Miss White. We've been quite worried about you Mr Potter." Leah left, she'd done her job. As she left Harry looked at his Head of House earnestly.

"I didn't mean to. I thought it had only been a couple of ours. I got up early and explored a bit you see. But I found the library. You should see it. It's huge. Is there another one? How big is it? How many books? How many can we borrow out? For how long? Are there any artefacts? How about scrolls? What's the oldest book in the library? Can we study the books?" He stopped himself there in a remarkable show of restraint, as the teachers would very quickly learn. Said staff looked highly amused.

"So many questions Mr Potter. It's good to see such an inquisitive mind."

"How do you see a mind?" Harry interrupted the Headmaster with wide eyes. _'Cool. I want to be able to see minds'_

"Well…" The headmaster's eye's twinkled. "It's called Ligilmency my boy. To read one's mind."

"Oh, I see. Please don't read my mind again. What's its opposite?"

"Headmaster, where getting off topic. Mr Potter. You cannot just skip class like that." Professor McGonagall sounded _very_ stern.

"I didn't Professor. See I was on my way _to _class when the prefect, Miss White was it, found me and said I'd missed it. I was reading about the ICW, and the history of magical America, and the effects of the various revolutions on the Magical World. It was great. Let me tell you what I learnt. Did you know…?"

"MR POTTER!"

"Yes Professor?"

"Refrain. Please. We are trying to establish what happened today."

"Oh, I thought it was obvious. I got up and went exploring because it was too early for breakfast. I found the library and started reading, and taking notes _of course_. And everyone panicked because they couldn't find me even though I was only in the library all day and forgot the time. I was learning! What's the big deal? Can I go now? We've established what happened and I need to review. And I'm kind of thirsty to."

"You will need to catch up on the work covered in class and get the homework and notes. And it will not happen again. Am I clear?"

"Yes Professor Flitwick. I'll get the information and notes of my year-mates. Goodbye." Harry left before the teachers could assign him a detention or take points. At least this way he could say he hadn't to his knowledge lost any points yet.

Harry went back to the common room. He found himself swamped with worried people. After telling them what happened, the first years decided that Lisa's notes from the day would be copied out for Harry. They where the most extensive by far. Lisa admitted she was very picky about her notes. Leah White, the prefect who had found Harry copied Lisa's notes for them with a quick spell and Harry started his homework. He'd better make sure he didn't miss class again tomorrow. He didn't think the teachers would quite so understanding next time.

* * *

><p>The following day when Harry got up early he made sure to actually get to breakfast and receive his timetable. Then he surprised everyone by joining Neville at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Hi Nev. Just thought I'd come and see how you were, and if we had any classed together."

"Well, I was supposed to have history with you yesterday. But you never made it passed the library probably."

"How is that I've known you for only two days and you already have me figured out? I forgot the time and spent the whole day there. Now I have to catch up all my classes" Harry pouted. Neville laughed.

"You can study with me if you want to." Then Neville introduced him to the other Gryffindor first years. Dean loved football, Seamus already had a tendency to blow things up, and Lavender and Parvati, Padma's sister both were gossips. Ronald was _still _annoying and rude, and Hermione was…

"It is very lazy of you to skip class like that. Very inconsiderate of you and now you have to catch up with all the work and homework and if you think you can come over here and beg help from me like that you have another thing coming. You can't be so lazy and arrogant and then expect help! Do it yourself." Harry was perplexed. When had he asked for help? Dean assured him she seemed to always be bossy like that ("arrogant" Parvati muttered) and that even Ron didn't like her. Harry thought her social skills were atrocious and hoped she would get it all out of her system now, and then they could be friends later. Hopefully. Maybe. Study-mates perhaps? _'But only if she gets over this book worship stuff.' _

As soon as the two annoying ones had left the four boys that were left started to talk about clubs. Dean was hoping that there would be an Astronomy club. He and his Dad had always gone star-gazing at every opportunity and he hoped to continue. Nev wanted to join the Herbology club, they'd had their first lesson yesterday afternoon and he loved the subject already. Seamus was interested in History, but was reserving thoughts of the subject to see if the class itself, and the teacher, got more interesting. But there was no history club. Perhaps he could join in the Herbology one. Harry wanted to join them all. Nev didn't think he would have time. Maybe there was a book club? They would just have to wait and see. Then Harry found out something horrible from one of the older students. Percy was it? There was no Inter-house common room.

"But where do people from different houses study together for projects? You can't make noise in the library. Not enough for project discussions."

"Well other then the library, here in the Great Hall mainly. Although, sometimes students find an old classroom or go outside. And we don't have projects. Just essays and things."

"What about reports? Oral presentations? Posters? Anything?"

"It depends on the subject. Usually there is reading to be done, and sometimes spell work to be practised. Arithmancy has practise questions, and Ancient Runes often has translations. Also star-charts for Astronomy and the occasional raise the animal project for Care of Magical Creatures. But except for Astronomy they are all third year option classes" Percy told Harry. Harry was horrified.

"No orals. No research projects. Not even for potions or history. But… but… that's …" Harry left, depressed and no longer as enthusiastic about his homework. Did they even do any group work? What about the sharing of knowledge? Working as a team? Bouncing ideas off each other? Co-operation? Research Skills? Time Management?

Harry spent the rest of the week learning his way around the castle, faithfully attending class on time and catching up on his first day's missed classes. But he'd lost his spark. Even the teachers noticed, and they'd never even taught him before. They'd been able to tell that he was the type to ask a million and one questions in class, and go off on tangents in conversations. And he was. Normally. But for Harry essays and reading weren't enough. He did love sitting with his fellow Ravenclaws and having debates and studying. Or with the Gryffindor boys (except Ronald of course). And he would've studied and practised Transfiguration with Hermione to, if she wasn't so bossy. The came his first potions lesson on Friday just after lunch. A double period.


	5. Chapter 5, Part 1

One's Own Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, books or anything else related to the Harry Potter universe, J. K. Rowling co does. Anything you do not recognise from the books or Movies is my own however. There are parts of the original book in this story. It is not my own work.

Chapter 5: Potions and Friends, Part 1

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and Harry only had one class. Double Potions in the afternoon. He couldn't help but be excited, even if they did only get essay homework and reading. But Potions was different to his other classes. It was similar to Astronomy and Herbology in that its magic was so much more subtle. <em>'But with Potions you can do things'<em> Harry thought. He was so excited that he ended up getting up just as early as he had on the first day. He went to the library. Again.

Breathing in the now familiar smell of the Hogwarts library, its only library he had discovered upon further questioning, he set his bag upon one of the group study tables. Why be cramped? Besides, maybe someone would join him. He'd read all of his Potions text's already, and he had quite a few questions. So many in fact that he'd had to write them down. _He_, Harry, actually couldn't remember all his questions. He'd numbered them. A total of 258 potion's questions. Harry was quietly ashamed that he couldn't remember a measly 258 questions. Perhaps it was because so many of them had more then one part? So he was here to rectify his _appalling_ lack of knowledge.

He quickly went to the Potions section, found a book and took it back to his desk. Only to find it occupied.

"Hello?"

"Hello Harry."

* * *

><p>The headmaster was worried the instant he entered the Great Hall and couldn't see Harry. Last time that had happened Mr. Potter had missed the entire day of classes, and he was sure that Severus wouldn't stand for it. Not his class. We wouldn't have been so worried if not for the fact that Harry was always the first one to the Great Hall. Except that first day. He always beat <em>all <em>the staff and _all_ the students. Even Miss Granger. And she was second to the Hall each day. Was she here? Ah yes, there she was, arguing with the youngest Mr Weasley. Hopefully Mr. Potter arrived at his class. Preferably on time.

* * *

><p>When the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years arrived at the Potion's classroom they found Harry already seated in the first row. His cauldron was set up, his potion's text, were set next to it, along with a quill and some parchment. Lisa set herself up next to him.<p>

"You weren't at breakfast or lunch. We were worried you would skip again" she whispered.

"No, I was just doing revision in the library. And I didn't skip!"

"Sure sure. Eat some dinner."

"I can't, its not dinner time." Lisa was saved from replying by the classroom door slamming open. Professor Snape stalked up to his desk and started roll call, pausing at Harry's name. Harry thought he looked liked he wanted to add something, but decided against it.

"You are here to learn the art and skill of potion-making. There will be few opportunities to wave your wands here as in your other classes and as such many of you will not believe that potion making is magic. You will learn that it is one of the most difficult of disciplines. I expect few of you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron and its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – If you aren't as foolish and dim-witted as those I usually have to teach!"

Harry was enraptured already.

"Copy these safety instructions down and then I will provide today's instructions." Soon the class was filled with the scratching of quills on parchment, and before long Harry and his fellow students were gathering the necessary ingredients for the boil cure potion that was to be their first potion. Harry was committing every tiny detail to memory, more so than usual. At home he had practised all the skills he could, memorising the difference between dicing, slicing, mincing, shredding; He even understood the theory behind clockwise and anticlockwise stirring and the importance of the speed of stirring. Harry frowned as he started preparing his ingredients. His hand shot up into the air.

"Is something _wrong_ Mr Potter."

"Yes sir. The instructions don't say what speed to stir and to add the ingredients. Does Marle's Rule apply or is this an exception potion?" Everyone stared.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape wondered if he should state the exact answer to the question, or just tell him that the potion was so basic that it didn't actually matter. Then he realised that the Boy-Who-Lived shouldn't have known about Marle's Rule as he didn't teach it until sixth year. Before then if exact timings were needed he just provided them. He had a headache already.<p>

"Marle's Rule does not apply Mr Potter." He watched as the students, including the overly curious Mr Potter continued their work.

"Mr Finch- Fletchley, kindly stir clockwise before you blow everyone up!" he barked, preventing another disaster of Neville Longbottom proportions. He shuddered inwardly at the thought. Mr Potter's hand was in the air again, he seemed to be taking quite a long time to start, except… ah yes, he was preparing everything before hand. Finally, a first year with senses.

"Mr Potter?"

"If Marle's Rule doesn't apply then why is it that Lisa's potion is a ¼ shade off when she's done everything correctly?"

"You haven't even started!" Lisa exclaimed indignantly.

"I've done all the prep work though. You're going to stuff up your timing one of these days if you make poor early prep work a bad habit."

"Mr Potter, please refrain from criticising other peoples work. I will answer your questions after class. Now concentrate."

* * *

><p>Once class was over and their work was handed in, Harry's 100% perfect of course, Harry launched into his list of questions. This included …<p>

"And what sort of homework do we get other then essays and reading? I was told that there was nothing else. That can't be true can it I mean. No! I mean, how do we learn time management and project management and speech skills and get to apply our knowledge on an experimental base. That's disastrous and…" Professor Snape interrupted before Harry's hyperventilation could get any worse.

"That sort of work is reserved by the teachers until the later years when students have full control over their magic and know the basics. Occasionally we organise extra projects and work, at our own discretion."

"Really?" Harry brightened considerably. "I have this list of questions. Can I ask them?"

"Of course."

"Okay, let me get some parchment to write the answers on." Then Professor Snape saw the list of questions.

"Why don't I take that list of questions and write the answers down myself. There looks to be a fair few."

"258" was Harry's proud reply.

* * *

><p>So do you like it? As you should be able to tell from the title, I decided to post what I already had as I have re-written this a couple of times already. I wasn't happy with it and if I kept up with what I was doing I was never going to post it.<p>

Please don't forget to tell me what you think of my updated chapters. I am redoing chapter 3 now, to remove some of the quotes I used. There was rather a lot…


	6. Chapter 5, Part 2

One's Own Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, books or anything else related to the Harry Potter universe, J. K. Rowling co does. Anything you do not recognise from the books or Movies is my own however. There are parts of the original book in this story. It is not my own work.

Please note that most of the information/laws stated for magic in this chapter are made up and not anything I have read about anywhere including the books/movies.

Okay, I just realised that I hadn't actually posted this, despite having finished it days ago. I'm sorry about that. It's only short, but it's the end to Chapter 5 so please forgive me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Potions and Friends, Part 2<span>

'_Thoughts'_

"258?" Severus Snape was stunned.

"Well, some are multipart!" It's a little difficult to number the questions when there are that many with multipart questions" was Harry's response.

"I think… You need to get going Mr Potter. I will look at these as soon as I am able."

"Thanks Professor." Harry ran out of the door.

Severus sat down slowly, resting his head in his hands, _'Who has a list of questions 258 long? It's insane.'_ He looked at the list.

1. Why does stirring a potion clockwise add less (or no) magic to the potion then stirring anti-clockwise?

2. If stirring anti-clockwise adds more of a persons magic to a potion, then why don't the potions method get adjusted according to how much magic a person has…

53. a) If Soothing Cream is the exception to Harbord's First Law then why is a Soothing Potion not an exception?

b) Is there a rule to the exceptions of Harbord's First Law?

The questions continued in this manner for the full 258 questions that Harry Potter had said he had. Where did the boy get some of his information from? Question 102 was on Golpalott's Third Law which he didn't teach until 6th year, and the brewing of Felix Felicis wasn't taught until one was in the second year of their Potion's Mastery! He felt like he was doing his Mastery exam again. In fact… yes some of the questions were very, very similar to his Mastery exam. This would take a while. Perhaps red ink would discourage him from such a long list in future?

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy waited outside under the big oak tree in the west side lower courtyard as he and his newest friend had decided. There he was. What had taken him so long? He said as much to.<p>

"I was reading" Harry Potter said simply.

"Then I should be glad you turned up at all." Draco teased.

"I am _never_ going to live that down am I? It won't happen again. It wasn't like I did that on purpose."

"What do you mean it won't happen again? If I hadn't intercepted you earlier you would have done so today."

"No, no I wouldn't have. I've read about an alarm spell that I was going to try."

"Would you have heard it?" Draco only laughed when Harry didn't reply with anything other then a sheepish grin.

"So, your opinion on the world around us Draco?" said Harry in a falsely imperious voice. Draco played along using the same drawling tone he had used when he first met Harry in Madam Milkin's.

"The school is dull, the people are dull and the work is dull." Harry laughed in response. "No really, everything is just fine. I've made friends, Crabbe and Goyle have turned out to be smarter than they look and I've decided that Herbology is actually useful and not just there to fill in a couple of timetable slots."

"I did tell you to not judge before you know."

"You did, and it was a very good wake up call." Just then someone slammed into the two from behind. Harry whirled around furious and already firing off the Jelly-legs Jinx he had read about. The spell found its mark and Neville collapsed to the ground unable to hold his body up. Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender stood just behind, apparently coming to a sudden halt themselves, all the while laughing.

"Harry! Did you have to?" Neville whined and Draco snickered.

"It was as funny as it was impressive" he said, cancelling Harry's jinx. "Harry, just because you are ahead of everyone else doesn't mean you have to jinx people when startled. Harry?"

Harry wasn't listening. _'I wonder if Jelly-legs could be modified to the whole body without harming the organs. I know that each spell has a basic spell pattern to it made up of different parts. The more complicated the spell, the more parts. What were they called, Spools? Yes that was it. Each Spool contributes something different to the spell, so I need to find out the Spools of the Jelly-Legs Jinx and modify one or more Spools to create a Jelly-Body Jinx. There was something about it in that __Arithmancy__ for the Beginner Enchanter book I saw.' _With that thought Harry walked off, going to the library, leaving a very confused group of 11 year olds behind.

* * *

><p>Harry was so lost in thought that evening after he had done is research and homework that he didn't watch where he was going. He wandered up steps, down steps and along corridors that he'd never been down. Several portraits called out, telling him that it was almost curfew, but Harry didn't hear. He was planning his Jelly-legs Jinx modification. Abruptly he realised that he had come to a halt in front of a door. He looked around. The corridor was unfamiliar and poorly lit. It was almost as if no was expected to be down this way. Oh well. He tried the door handle and finding it locked, he used a simple spell he had found in the Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. Alohomora. He opened the door, once again lost in thought. He failed to notice the musty smell, or even the growling, that came from above him, giving an absent minded "Silent Spells are meant to be said silently Leah." He <em>did<em> notice the drool, and opening his eyes he found himself face to face with a gigantic three headed dog.

'_Grey-black in colour, 3 meters tall, very well groomed. It's about 3 years old then, probably hand raised- maybe by Hagrid that…' _Harry's thoughts came fast, but to an abrupt end, as he realised that the Cerberus wasn't overly happy. He screamed, turned around and wrenched open the door, just as he felt something sharp graze his back. He fell forward, the pain excruciating, and one head of the Cerberus clamped down on his leg, all the while barking loudly. Through the noise Harry heard feet hitting the stone floor. Someone was coming. He dragged himself forward, out of reach of the dog. Blood spilled on the ground; he could feel it through the pain. He couldn't quite make out the words. Was that music? But it was all too much, and Harry collapsed, passing out.

* * *

><p>So What do you think? Please review. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far added this to story favorites/alerts.


End file.
